The Vampire and The Prince of Ice
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow a Vampire living contently before Beast Demons started showing up at his door step. Luckily they were easy to deal with. But when Toshiro a beast Demon shows up Grimm decided to
1. Chapter 1

**_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys, I hope you like this story. It's me first attempt at a Grimmjow x Toshiro fanfic so your reviews and advice are greatly appreciated. _**

Stark white walls surround me as I head towards the courtyard of my estate, where a group of Beast demons clash against my personal guard. This troubles me even though it is a common occurrence to have such a group of fools attack, but what isn't normal is how strong they are. Normally my guard can eliminate these pests with ease but today Shawlong came to me, begging for _my_ assistance in the destruction of these pests.

I reach the main lobby just as the large oak doors bursts open to reveal five men, each wearing a pair of black hakama but no shirt. The first of the five men stands to the far right of the doorway, holding D-Roy by the throat with one hand and a spiked sword in the other. This man is tall and muscular; he must have trained long and hard to gain his strong body, but he is cocky, which makes him easy prey for someone such as me. His hair is crimson and is tied up into a messy ponytail, probably to keep it from falling into his eyes while he fights. He has tribal tattoos that start at his eyebrows and continue down his chest and arms. The man to his right is slightly shorter but is just as well built however he seems weary of me as he stares into my cyan eyes. He is smart but I doubt he will run. His black hair sticks out in all directions and like his partner he also has a tattoo but his is of a sixty-nine and located on his left cheek. He to holds a sword though his is just a simple Katana I am sure in his hands it is still as deadly as his partners.

On the far left side of the door way stands two twins both have brown hair and carry nothing. It would seem they have killed many in my guard without the use of a weapon; I'm impressed, such a task is not easily accomplished but they will regret not bringing a weapon if they choose to attack me.

In the middle of the group however, stands a short man with bleach white hair that sticks out towards the back except for one peace that hangs in front of his face. He is muscular and toned with a light tan. He looks at me as if analyzing carefully the best way to come at me. This man stands with his Katana pointed towards me, both hands on its hilt. A sturdy stance that shows he is knows how to fight far better than his associates can. He shall prove to be entertaining. I grin at the thought of getting a good fight out of this ordeal and maybe a new toy as well.

"By the order of king Kurosaki….YOU DIE HERE VAMPIRE!" At the white haired man's words, the red head throw D-Roy to the side in favour of charging forward, sword aimed for me throat. The others quickly following suit, but the white haired man choose to stay put. _I wonder why?_

"My Lord!" D-Roy choked from his place on the floor. I ignored him, the bastard could go die for all I care.

The red head was on the floor in seconds thanks to a quick jab to jugular. His black haired partner soon joined him as my foot connected with his temple. The two twins however froze on the spot staring I shock at me. _Not so confident now are you?_

I grin and they begin to shake, it would seem they have finally realized I'm far stronger then my guard is. Witch would make most people question why I even have one in the first place and the simple answer to that would be; I don't want to have to deal with stuff like this. It's downright annoying.

I stroll towards the two, intent on killing them both instead of letting them live like their partners. Why do I suddenly feel like killing these two? Who knows, I just feel the need to take life and spill the blood of the idiots who thought they could get away with barging onto _my _estate. These fools shall learn I am not someone to mess with before they take their final breath.

In a flash I am before them, they try to jump back but I am far quicker than they are and have both their throats in me grip. They squirm, in a futile attempt to break free. My grin widens, telling them they shall die so and there is nothing they can do about it. Their fate was sealed the moment they choose to step foot on my estate.

I tighten my grip until I hear the satisfying sound for their necks snapping in half. The white haired man stares at me in mild disbelief before he speaks. "You're supposed to be a blood thirsty demon that kills without hesitation. So explain to me why it is you only killed the youngest in my group? Do you simply like taking life before it has truly had a chance to live?" I slip my hands into me pockets, letting the twin's body fall to the floor.

"Would you have preferred that I kill all of them instead?" I tilt my head in question as I watched his expression go back to a neutral one.

"No"

"Hum. Well to answer your other question actually I prefer not to kill children if I can but sometimes they just really piss me off and I kill them anyway. Age really doesn't matter that much to me. Also I would normally kill any who dare break in to my estate, but today I felt like I should reward you somehow for making it this fair. It's _very_ hard to do. So I let two of the four that attacked me live. You should be happy" My grin disappeared when all the man did was stare emotionlessly at me. "What is your name?"

His brow raised in confusion. "Hitsuguya Toshiro….. Why do you care what my name is? Do you not already plan on killing me?" I barked out a laugh before turning my full attention back to the man before me.

"No, I had a _different _idea for what to do to you, Toshiro, and that's the reason I want to know your name" I slowly walk towards Toshiro as he raises his brow in confuse as to what I could possibly want to do to him.

He was too lost in thought to notice how close I had gotten to him until my hand wrapped around his little throat and lifted him off the floor. "I like what I see Toshiro, and I intend to make it mine. Can you figure what I meant before, now Toshiro?" His eyes widen as realization hits him and he starts to struggle to get out of my grasp. "It's a little late for that now isn't it _Toshiro_" He only tries harder to break free of my grasp until I cup his crotch. At that moment he freezes entirely for an instant before he starts kicking at my chest and using one hand to pound on my elbow in a hopes he'll hit a never or something that will cause me to relax my grip so he can break free. "You're mine now lil' Toshiro" I hum as I flip him over my shoulder and head towards the stairs.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice Vampire. Set upon the frosted Heavens Hyourinmaru!" Ice burst forth from his sword that lay on ground since he dropped it when I suddenly picked him up. The force of the ice throw me backwards though the wall of the lobby and into my Library. At same point during that I had released my grip on Toshiro's throat.

"So this is the power of the swords welded by the beast demons, they are stronger than I thought they would be. But power like that alone will not beat me Toshiro so what do you think you're going to do? I want you and I always get what I want" I grinned, standing and dusting myself off.

"I will not lose to the likes of you Vampir-"

"I have a name you know" I teased, placing my hands back in my pockets.

"What is it then?" He growled, raising his sword. I focused on it looking for anything that may have changed after he released it but the only thing that seemed different was that now there was a chain with a crescent moon shaped bade on the end of it, attached to the hilt.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

"Well then I will never lose to the likes of you _Grimmjow. _Not after all the villages you have slaughtered. All the families you have distorted. All the people that have died just so you can get you fill of their blood. I will destroy you before you can hurt anyone ever again! Grimmjow!" The air chilled and I shivered slightly as it prickled my skin. Where did he hear that? I have done none of that. Hell I only kill when people break into my estate or if I lose control of my thrust and that hasn't happened in o one hundred years. Sure I drink the blood of humans but in the last hundred years I haven't had to go and force someone to let me drink from them. I have people who have asked to live with me and to have me protection who in return give me their blood. Also while I am drinking from them I never take more than one pint of blood per day, per person.

"And when did I do this Toshiro?"

"Last week." I just stared at him. I haven't even left my estate in the last several _years _let alone gone out just to slaughter a village. Boring life I know but I really have no reason to leave.

"I haven't left this estate in years Toshiro, nor have a killed anyone for food ever. Sure I killed your friends there but they pissed me off and they attacked me. Would you have not done the same to someone who broke into your house and tried to kill you?"

"Well yeah I would have but there is no way what you say about not having left this estate in years it doesn't make sense you still have to eat don't you?"

"I do eat. Would you like to see my food?"

"No, I do not want to see some dead corps you have recently eaten" I laugh a little and he growls at me.

"Well she's no dead corps but I have drank from her today. Harribel come here." On me command a tall blond woman with tanned skin steps out from behind the broken wall I had recently been thrown through.

"It is nice to meet you Toshiro." She bowed before standing next to me.

"She…..you….. This does not make sense…." He shook his head.

"Would you like me to clarify for you?"

"Yes"

"Alright. Grimmjow-sama doesn't need to leave because over the last hundred years people have come to him asking for protection, one of which is me. In return we give him one pint of our blood each day or whenever he is in need of it. Also he hasn't left this estate since that began to occur. There has been no reason for him to." She smiled softly at him.

"Oh, Then wh-"

"He probably just wanted to be rid of me because if I ever got involved in one of the battles that have been happen recently. It is highly unlikely that he would win. We used to be friends actually; Kurosaki and I, than someone told him I was the one that killed his mother and all went downhill from there. " I shrugged.

"Well were you the one to-"

"No, I was there yes but that's because I found out how was going to kill her and didn't get there fast enough."

"Did you tell him who really did it?"

"I did but he didn't believe me. He trusted who ever told him more than he did me"

"If he didn't believe you then why should I believe anything you have just told me"

"It's up to you weather you believe me or not but what reason do I have to lie. It wouldn't change anything weather you believe me or not."

"Then I believe you, I shall be leaving now." He started towards his still uncurious friends.

"Harribel, carry those to and make sure he gets home." I turn to head back down the hall to my room.

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama" Bowed and run over to pick the two men up.

"Why are you having her help me get them home? And on top of that why are you letting me go? You said you wanted me didn't you?"

"Would you rather I did make you stay?" I asked over my shoulder and all I got for a reply was a grumbled **no**.

They both left and I continued down the hall. "Are you really letting go sir?" Shawlong asked moving out from the shadows.

"Sort of. I think it will be more of a challenge to get him to fall for me than it would have been to just rape him. And I should go and see if Ichigo has figured out what really happened to his mother yet."

"But sir he just sent people to kill you."

"I wasn't him who ordered them here"

"How do you know this sir"

"I received an apology letter this morning from his majesty himself saying I was welcome any time and that if I needed anything all I had to do was ask. I guess that's his way of trying to make up for what happened in the past."

"When we'll you be departing then sir"

"Momentarily. I'm going to bring Pantera with me and I'll be grabbing a drink before I leave." I headed towards my bedroom while Shawlong headed else where.

**_GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I really hope you guys liked it and once again your reviews and advice is greatly appreciated. Oh and one more thing I don't really know how fast I will update thing story because of all the other stories that I really need to up date. So if you wouldn't mind not review and ONLY saying please update soon. Those kinds of reviews really get on my nerves, when that's the only kind of review I get. Thanks again for reading this story! Have a nice day! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Demon Castle

I sat on my throne as Uryuu; the annoying bitch that took care of all my scheduling and stuff, told me about what had been happening in the villages that are a part of my kingdom. "Several villages have been attacked in the last week, supposedly by a Vampire. Some believe that it was Gri-" A knocking on the large wooden doors caused Uryuu to shut his mouth.

"Come in" I called and waited for the doors to open to revel who was on the other side. Toshiro walked through the doors and bowed before me.

"I'm sorry sir but I have failed you" I stared at the short white haired worrier and prince in confusion. I had not assigned him anything to do, therefore he had nothing to fail at doing for me.

"And what is it you have failed at doing for me Toshiro? I don't recall asking anything of you, as of resent." His head shot up and he stared at me in disbelief.

"But sir, I received orders from you this morning ordering me to take Renji, Shuhei and the twins to go and kill Grimmjow Jaggerjack"

"I ordered you to do no such thing. I'm glad that you are alright Toshiro but how did you mange to come back alive?" 'Was it because of the letter I sent him' "And are the others alive as well?" His head dropped once more as if in shame.

"He decided to let me live and as of the others...Renji and Shuhei were the only ones to survive sir" He rose his head to look me in the eyes once more as he awaited my response to this information.

"I see and were are Renji and Shuhei now?"

"Just out side sir"

"Bring them to me"

"Of course sir" He turned to get up but a blonde woman stepped in the doorway carrying both Renji and Shuhei, one on each shoulder.

"If I may you majesty, these two are still unconscious but have no injures" She placed the two carefully on the floor between Toshiro and I.

"And who might you be my lady?" Uryuu moved to take a look at the two worriers .

"I am Tai Harrible your majesty. One of Grimmjow's servants" She replied with a small bow.

"And why are you here?" It is strange that Grimmjow would let anyone live after they attacked him but having one of his servants carry two of the people that did so, was even stranger.

"Grimmjow had asked me to carry these two back here and make sure this man got back safely as well"

"Is that so..." The room was silent till yelling could be heard from down the hall.

"Hey Vampire, who do you think you are!"

"Oh shut up already would you!" I laughed a little when I recognized the voice of my old friend Grimmjow Jaggerjack whole untill recently had been me enemy dew to me thinking he was the one that killed my mother. His shocking blue hair apeared from around the corner followed by two black haired guards.

"Leave him be!" I ordered causing the guards to stop suddenly and stare at me as if I had two heads .

"But your majesty he's a-"

"Arguing with your king, that's not good you could get in big trouble for that you know" Grimmjow taunted, continuing to make his way towards me.

I laughed at me old friends antics. "Its been a while Grimmjow" He entered the throne room and stood in front of Toshiro.

"That it has. So you finally figured out the truth after all these years huh?" He grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets. His sword Pantra was tied to his left side like always and he wore his white sleeve less vest open as well.

"Yes. So about this morning it would seem someone had told Toshiro that I had given him orders to kill you" He grunted.

"I figured as much"

"Thank you for letting him and the other two live"

"Oh yeah sorry about those to brats"

"They attacked you it was to be expected. So you got my letter?"

"Of course" He shrugged.

"What are you doing here and what letter?" Toshiro stood glaring daggers at my blue haired friend.

"The one he sent me this morning and I'm here because I thought it was about time I visited my old friend" Grimmjow explained, strange normally he would yell something like "IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" I wonder why?...Oh wait a minute...He has taken a liking to Toshiro, that is the only explanation.

"Any other questions Prince Hitsuguya?" Grimmjow taunted.

"How the he'll do you know I'm a prince?"

"I might have stayed in that castle of line but I still payed attention to what was going on over here. Including who the royalty is" He explained. 'yep definitely likes him'

"Oh" Toshiro bowed once more to me and stayed there.

"Do you plan to stay?" I asked, it had been a longer time since I had seen him and I was eager to make things right again between us. So I would love it if he would stay awhile.

"Do you want me to?" Was Grimmjow's response.

"Yes, very much so"

"Where would I be staying if I did?"

"I'm sure as repayment for sparing his life and the life of his companions Toshiro wouldn't mind sharing his bed with you. Right Toshiro?" I turned toward the white haired prince with a smirk on my face.

"Uh...No sir, I would be honoured to share my bed with a good friend of his majesty" He replied with a scowl.

"Good it's settled then if you wish to stay then you shall stay in Prince Hitsuguya room for the length of your stay. However long that may be."

"Then I guess I'll stay a while then" Grimmjow's grin widened and Toshiro groaned loudly in distress.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there you go, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update this story and really really sorry I have yet to update ANY of mine other stories either. Please forgive me **_

_**Grimmjow: Now on to the story**_

_**Toshiro: She forgot to tell you this but she's sorry for the amount of plot in this chapter and lack of….hummm**_

_**Grimmjow: SMUT!**_

_**Toshiro: *glare***_

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: On with the chapter!**_

Hard white tile draped in bright red carpet lead the way through the dimly lit halls of the Beast Demon kings palace. Servants moved about fulfilling their duties with carful hands. The Prince in front of me paid them no heed as they bowed their heads to him as he passed. His gaze never shifted from in front of him nor did he speak.

He truly was the prince of ice; an uncaring, cold person who paid little attention to those around him.

He brought us to a stop at the end of the hall in front of two large polished oak doors; much like the ones leading to Ichigo's throne room. His hand gripped the door knob of one of the doors as if he was going to open it but he stopped. He stood there starring at his hand for a moment as if reconsidering something before his hand twisted allowing the door to slide over the white carpet as he pushed it forward.

He stood by the door holding it open for me and focused his icy stare on me as he waited. I let out a small chuckle before stepping into the room and looking around the large space. A King sized bed sat to the far left of me, dressed in white sheets with a blue duvet over top. The enter first half of the bed leaning up against the simple oak head board were dozens of Blue and white pillows of all different sizes.

To the right of the bed there was a large dresser next to witch stood a body length mirror. Only one thing sat on the dresser, a small ice sculpture of a winged snake like dragon.

Finally on the far side of the room was a huge wardrobe and matching dragons carved on to each wooden door.

"You really have a thing for dragons huh" I stated walking over to the wardrobe. My hand ran over the smooth surface, admiring the fine workmanship as the door clicked closed to my right.

"I'll have one of the servants bring you something to were to bed" He ignored my statement and placed a hand on the empty wall next to me. I heard a click and part of the wall slid away opening into a small office space. Books were everywhere and the large table in the middle was covered in paper and writing tools. "I have work to do but feel free to as you please" The door closed behind him and I was left standing there starring at a wall.

"Um…." A soft voice called from the bedroom door. "My lord has asked me to show you to the bath and get you something to eat" A tall blond woman informed me.

Now normally I would grin and flirt with whatever servant came to serve me but this girl standing in front of me did _not _at all look like a servant. Her hair was pulled up and tied high up on the back of her head; she wore tight black leather pants that clung to her legs all the way down to her ankles and a loose, sleeveless black shirt that came only to about her third rib. Also strapped to her back was a large steel blade that looked like it weighed at least a tone. Her eyes shown a bright blue and her pupils were but slits in the beep blue pools.

So with this girl I simply grinned and nodded in acknowledgment.

She turned to leave and that's when I notice the many scars that marred her tanned arms. Some of them looked like they had been very deep while others looked like mare scratches. _'Who is this?' _

"My lord as spoken very highly of your Grimmjow I hope you will live up to his praise" She lead my back down the red carpeted halls to a steam filled bath. _'Just Grimmjow not Vampire or Jaggerjack?'_

"Hum…" I hummed as she turned to face me her blue eyes capturing mine in an instant.

"I'll be joining you if you don't mind" She asked in a soft caring voice. It made her sound nothing all the worrier she appeared to be.

"I don't mind" She sighed in relief and started undressing without a care in the world.

"Thank goodness I didn't think I could wait any longer for a bath" She breathed in exasperation as her pants fell to the floor along with her underwear and shirt. She leaned her sword against one of the tiled walls and turned to step into the bath, giving me a great view of everything she had to offer.

"Well aren't you shameless" I commented stripping down to nothing and following after the exhausted woman.

"I guess you could say that but really it's just that I don't think it matters that much who sees you naked unless it a child" She explained slipping into the streaming hot water with a content sigh.

"Fair enough" I slipped in right after her and groaned at the feel of the almost too hot water.

"Is the water too hot for you? Everyone here likes it this temperature...Well almost everyone Toshiro hates it. But to tell you the truth I think that guy would prefer to bath in ice" She let out a soft giggle at her thought and smiled warmly at me.

I chuckled low in my throat and nodded. "I wouldn't surprise me"

"Yeah…" She paused a moment and breathed in the sweet scent of lavender as she placed her elbows up on the moist tile floor. Staring up at the ceiling she looked so relaxed and calm if I were straight I would probably have been thinking about how beautiful she looked but I wasn't so I sat patiently and waited for her to continue. "Toshiro is different like that. He tends to push people away and keep to himself"

"Is that soo...has be always been like that?"

"No, he used to smile a lot more but he really only hung out with one person" She explained with a low sigh. "Now he has to organize guards and worriers to protect the king and he doesn't get to spend time alone with the one person he really wants to spend time wi-"

"Careful Shearia, if Toshiro hears you he will probably get mad at you" Ichigo's soft baritone rang out through the steamy room. Ichigo chocolate brown eyes glinted with mirth as he took a seat in the bath. Once he was situated in the water I noted that he sat rather close to Shearia. I tilted my head slightly as I considered their relationship closer.

Since Ichigo had made that comment and gotten into the water Shearia had punched him playfully in the shoulder. That surprised me no warrior for any reason or in any way would ever hit their king and if they did there was a huge punishment for a warrior laying a hand on their king. So how come with Shearia it was okay?

Shearia smiled and giggled at Ichigo's fake ouch. Ichigo's eye's seemed to light up and a smile broke out across his face. To me there relationship looked like they were either really close friends or people in love with each other but it had been so long since I had been around others I couldn't tell for sure witch one it was.

"So Grimm, you seem to have taken a liking to the young prince…" Ichigo's brown eyes locked with mine. His mouth formed a knowing smirk as he placed his elbows on the wet tile and leaned back on them.

"That I have Kurosaki." I replied letting my famous smirk split my face.

"I wish you luck then charming our young prince will not be an easy task." I chuckled at that. That's exactly what I wanted a challenge. I wanted someone who wouldn't simply give into me in the bat of an eye. I loved a good challenge and Hitsuguya presented just that.

"That's enough of that. What have you been up to these past several years Ichigo?" His smile fell turning into his usual scowl. Whatever he had been doing it mustn't have been something he had wanted to be doing.

"Tracking down my mother's true killer and doing that just ended up in more people dying," He paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "Aizen Sousuke…He planned my mother's death and also planned to put the blame on you. He stabbed her that night and knew that you would be the first to find her. Making it look like you were the one to kill her. ..It was after I uncovered that much that he started killing off people in the towns that worship me and this kingdom. It only got worse the more I uncovered so I stopped digging and the killings stopped to…." He paused again, this time gauging my reaction. I remand calm and silent, waiting for him to continue. "But now for some reason they have started up again and innocent people are getting hurt." His head dropped and Shearia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Yep there was defiantly something going on between those two but that could wait till later. Right now we needed to figure out what to do about these killings. "What are you planning to do Ichigo?"

"I honestly don't know Grimm" He shook his head in shame and Shearia looked over at me.

"I think Toshiro said something about looking into it further so Ichigo could concentrate on sending people out to protect the towns." She explained. Is that why Toshiro locked himself in his office immediately after entering his bedroom?

"Well oh a happier note, now you have me here to help you in any way I can Ichigo." His head rose and he give me a small smile of thanks before straitening up. Shearia smiled to as she pulled back from her king and crossed her hands in her lap under the water.

"Thanks Grimm."

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well I hope you enjoyed that and please review. I would like let you guys know that I am now in a cosplay group called Improvable Cosplay. We just started the group and have two videos up on youtube just look up ImprovableCospaly1 and that's our channel. Oh and one more thing REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**_


End file.
